The present disclosure relates to a display suitable for large televisions and the like.
While a display typically has a planar screen, curvature deformation of a screen into a circular arc shape is also proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-331872 discloses a technology for curvature deformation of a display body in which a screw shaft is penetrated in a right side plate of the display body while a cylindrical bar is fixed to a left side plate thereof, and the distal end of the screw shaft is advanced in the cylindrical bar by rotating an operation screw so as to bring the left and right side plates of the display body close to each other for the curvature deformation of the display body.